


roadblock

by kay_emm_gee



Series: red strings and wordless looks (teen wolf prompts) [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia glared at the Jeep in front of her, the one that had cut her off turning into the school parking lot. Clearly they had been running late for drop-off too, but her pulse still raced in her ears from the way she’d had to jam on the breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	roadblock

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: '19. parents meeting when they take their kids to class au'

Lydia glared at the Jeep in front of her, the one that had cut her off turning into the school parking lot. Clearly they had been running late for drop-off too, but her pulse still raced in her ears from the way she’d had to jam on the breaks. Ella was still complaining as her crayons had flown to the floor from the motion, never mind that she would be getting out of the car in a few minutes and should’ve put them away by now.

Except Ella should’ve been getting out of the car ten minutes ago but the stupidly blue Jeep in front of them had been idling for much too long. Lydia glanced at the clock, realizing she might actually be late to her morning class. Her students would have a field day with that; college students were ruthless.

She honked the horn several times. That did nothing but earn her an impatient wave of a hand out the Jeep window. Five more minutes went by and the Jeep didn’t move. With a frustrated huff, Lydia put the car in park, took the keys out, and turned around.

“Ella, stay here. I’ll be right back.”

Her daughter nodded, and Lydia sped out of the car, her heels clicking angrily on the pavement. When she reached the driver’s window of the Jeep, she lifted a fist to pound on it, but stopped short at the sight inside. A man stretched out over the middle console, clearing trying to wrangle a child in the backseat. As she peered further in, she saw a head of brown hair and a half-dressed boy who was moving closer to entirely undressed. Whipping to the side, Lydia sighed, trying to find sympathy. She didn’t find much.

Slowly, she lifted her hand again, wrapping her knuckles on the window. A few muffled grunts and shuffling noises later, the window rolled down.

“Uh, yes?” The guy asked in a frazzled tone. He had sharp features but soft eyes and was much too attractive to allow her to hold onto her anger easily. A glimmer of recognition flickered in his eye, and she also realized she had seen him before, at one of the single parent support groups the school provided. 

Even so, she said in a clipped tone, “You’re holding up the line.”

“We’re having a situation.”

Lydia snorted then stared him down. “Alright. You’re still holding up the line.”

He rolled his eyes, bobbed his head. “Alright. We’re still having a situation. You’re just going to have to wait.”

She frowned. “I’m late–”

“And I’d like my kid to learn that nakedness is typically frowned upon in public but whatya gonna do.”

“He must’ve learned it from somewhere,” she quipped, almost regretting it from the double-take the guy gave her.

“You’re assuming I go naked in public a lot?”

“No.”

“But you’re thinking about–”

“Don’t finish that sentence.”

He grinned at her teasingly, and she bit her lip from doing the same in return. 

“As soon as I get the clothing situation under control, we’ll get out of your way, Ms…”

“Martin. Lydia Martin.”

“Stiles. Stilinski.”

“Get the clothing situation under control, Mr. Stilinski.”

He opened his mouth to no doubt make another sly joke but she cut him off by raising her hand in warning. Stiles laughed, then nodded. “Got it.”

Then he rolled up the window, and Lydia walked away, smiling to herself and wondering how exactly she could manage to run into him again sometime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr (kay-emm-gee)!


End file.
